disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peg Pete
|pets = Chainsaw (dog) |friends = Goofy, Max, Waffles |likes = Her family, the Goofs, keeping her house clean |dislikes = Pistol making a mess, Pete's schemes, P.J. being mean to Pistol |quote = "Kiss-kiss. Love you! Proud of you!" "ARE YOU BEING MEAN TO YOUR SISTER?!"}}Peg Pete is the peppy, yet fiercely stern wife of Pete from Disney's 1992-1993 television series Goof Troop. Background Peg is the wife of Pete and the mother of P.J. and Pistol. She was high school friend of Pete and Goofy in the past who performed as a cheerleader for the school's football team. Sometime after Goofy moved away from Spoonerville, Peg married Pete and now works as a real estate agent. During the series, she is often seen trying to reign in Pete's worse traits. She is shown to be quite cynical and overbearing in regards to Pete, but treats her children much better than he does. Role in the series Most of Peg's appearances on the show put her in opposition to Pete, often through Pete's mishandling of money and/or treatment of their children. When Pete is in a conflict with Goofy, she is often seen taking Goofy's side. In "Peg o' the Jungle", Peg, along with Goofy, Max, Pistol, and P.J teaches Pete to be more sensitive when Pete forgets their wedding anniversary. According to Peg, Pete used to be a much more attentive husband when they first married. Pete eventually gets the message, via a scam to make Pete think he had to win Peg back from a bunch of tribal lookalikes. Other appearances occasionally feature her real-estate business, Peg-O-My-Heart Realty, though it is never gone into detail. Printed media ''Disney Adventures'' comics From 1992 to 1997, Disney Adventures magazine published a total of thirty comic strips based on the Goof Troop animated series. Despite making regular appearances in the TV show, Peg was only in seven of these comics. Her role was largely the same as in the show, always trying to keep Pete in check about his behavior and otherwise being a loving mother to both P.J. and Pistol. Her most notable appearance was probably in the October 1992 story "Pavlov's Goof", in which she laments how Pete always spends every Saturday glued to the TV watching sports instead of doing the yard work and other chores of his. Once she finally gets him out of his chair and sends him out into the yard, she takes the kids shopping with her, ordering Pete to be done with his chores by the time she gets back. Unbeknownst to her, however, Pete manages to hypnotize Goofy into doing all of his chores for him, so that he can keep watching TV. But, the hypnotized Goofy keeps misinterpreting Pete's orders to the point that he ends up running Pete's riding mower right through Pete's living room. It is right then that Peg returns to find her home in shambles. She then has Pistol hypnotize Pete just as he had done to Goofy, and orders Pete to spend the rest of the day and next fixing everything Goofy destroyed. ''The Disney Afternoon'' comics Similar to her limited appearances in Disney Adventures, Peg appeared in only one of the five Goof Troop comics published in The Disney Afternoon. Titled "Dog Days" and published in April 1995, Peg is briefly seen in P.J.'s imagination when he tries to think of what he and Max should do with an old dog statue that they found, his first idea being to give it to his mother. Later, Peg is seen in person in a scene where she sees Pete off to head to an auction at his car lot, affectionately wishing him to make lots of money. ''Le Journal de Mickey In contrast to her few appearances in the American comics, Peg was regular in the French-original ''La Bande à Dingo''The French name for ''Goof Troop, meaning "The Dingo Band"; with "Dingo" being Goofy's French name comics published in Le Journal de Mickey from 1993 to 1995. Appearing in eight of the nine comics, Peg's role was generally the same as it was in the aforementioned "Pavlov's Goof" comic. In what seems like a direct inspiration taken from that story, these French comics created a running gag exclusive to their stories in which Pete would always fall asleep in front of the TV instead of doing his chores, much to Peg's ire. Peg would usually argue with him over this bad habit of his and try to get him to wake up and do the housework and yard work that he's supposed to be doing. Like in "Pavlov's Goof", Pete would try to come up with some harebrained scheme to get out of doing his chores, but which would usually backfire and leave him on the receiving end of a scolding by Peg. Peg also appeared (miscolored with orange hair and a maroon shirt) in the magazine's sole La Bande à Dingo gag mini-comic (published August 3, 1994 in the 2198th issue), which was presented as a part of the issue's Games section as a "Méli-Mélo" ("Mishmash") game wherein the comic's four panels were shown out of order to let the reader figure out the correct reading order for each panel. In this gag comic, Pete watches TV and hears the announcer tell him that, if he wants his wife to be in a good mood, he should pay her a complement every day. When Pete calls Peg over to complement her, he tells her "You're as pretty as a hamburger with ketchup!" Offended, Peg gives Pete a bruise on his cheek, making Pete regret having ever listened to what was said on the TV. In the 2221st issue, published on January 11, 1995, Peg (along with the Goof Troop incarnations of Pete and P.J.) made a surprising appearance outside of La Bande à Dingo on the final page of a special Mickey Mouse comic strip published in that issue. Titled "Cent Ans de Cinéma" (meaning "One Hundred Years of Cinema"), this story featured Mickey Mouse and Goofy hosting a live broadcast of a special documentary that commemorates the 100th anniversary of cinema. At the end of the presentation, it is shown that Pete, P.J., and Peg were watching the live broadcast of this documentary on their home TV set together as a family. The conclusion of the documentary then inspires Pete to treat Peg and P.J. to an evening at the movies, much to their mutual delight. ''La Bande à Dingo: Le Visiteur De L'Extra-Temps'' In this 44-page French-original comic (whose title translates to "The Visitor From Another Time"), Peg is one of the main characters along with rest of the Goof Troop cast. In this story, Peg initially catches Pete in front the TV again instead of cleaning out the garage like he's supposed to be doing, which prompts Pete to get up to do so. She then watches a dinosaur movie with Pistol, but which is cut short due to a sudden earthquake. Peg sees on the news that the quake was caused by a landslide at a local quarry that shook the whole neighborhood. That night, Peg and Pete see a news report about the area where the quarry was, seeing that it was to be the site of a new residential area to be built by real estate developer Al Bétone. With Pete unfamiliar with the man, Peg then explains her awareness of Bétone through her real estate business. The next day, when Pete brings home a new car, Peg demands Pete to put it away instead of leaving it out in the yard. But when a U.S. Army contingent soon shows up at their house, things get out of hand when Max and P.J. take off with what looks like a real baby dinosaur. Everyone gives chase through town, with Peg riding in Pete's RV with Goofy at the wheel. Peg demands that Goofy slow down, but he is so determined to catch up to his son that he ignores Peg's pleas. The whole mess is sorted out the next morning at City Hall, where Peg appears with everyone else involved in the preceding day's spectacle. A week later, she, Pete, and Pistol watch a game show contest that Pete had previously attempted to enter. When Pete sees the winner submit the very same object that he had unknowingly had in his possession a week earlier, Pete is outraged and both Peg and Pistol beg him to calm down. Gallery Trivia *For reasons that are unknown, neither Peg nor Pistol appear in either A Goofy Movie or An Extremely Goofy Movie, despite being prominent characters in Goof Troop. A common fan theory suggests that Peg and Pete may have divorced between the end of the series and the first film, with Peg taking custody of Pistol, but that is only speculation. The most likely reason for her absence is that she (as well as Pistol) simply didn't factor into the father-son stories that the movies wanted to focus on between Goofy and Max, at least not in any meaningful enough way to warrant an appearance in the movies for her. *If the above-mentioned French Mickey Mouse comic "Cent Ans de Cinéma" is anything to go by, it may in fact completely debunk the aforementioned fan theory of Peg having divorced Pete between Goof Troop and A Goofy Movie. Said comic is strongly implied (all but stated outright, really) to take place on the 100th anniversary of the invention of the Cinématographe by the Lumière Brothers, who patented it on February 13, 1895 (as even stated by Mickey himself in the story, no less). One hundred years later from that date would be February 13, 1995. A Goofy Movie is indicated by several pieces of official merchandiseSeveral T-shirts, baseball caps, bed sheets, and more all date Powerline's concert tour in the movie to have occurred in 1995. See Powerline's article for more. to take place in 1995, with a calendar seen in the movie (during its truck stop diner scene) further placing in the month of June. If "Cent Ans de Cinéma" were to take place a mere four months prior to A Goofy Movie, then it is unlikely for Peg and Pete to have divorced by the movie's time since the two were not only seen to be still married in the comic, but more specifically happily married, with Pete even willingly treating Peg (and P.J.) to an evening at the movies. *Her name is a play on Pete's name from the original Mickey Mouse cartoons, Peg-Leg Pete. *Peg is the first series regular of any Disney series to be voiced by April Winchell. Her first Disney television character was The Bug Master from Darkwing Duck. Coincidentally, the titular character of Darkwing Duck was also voiced by Jim Cummings, who voiced Peg's husband, Pete in Goof Troop. References es:Peg Pete Category:Goof Troop characters Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Disney characters Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Aunts Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroines Category:Neutral characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall